1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a running toy shooting apparatus, and more specifically it relates to a shooting apparatus by which a running toy, having a flywheel as drive wheel for running, can be stably propelled in a fixed direction with a high initial velocity.
2. Prior Art
As a method to run a running toy using a flywheel as a drive wheel shaped as a motor bicycle, a car or the like, there has hitherto been known a method of turning a flywheel by engaging a rack belt with a pinion attached to a shaft of the flywheel and pulling up the belt {Japanese Utility Model Registration Application Kokai (Laid-Open) No. 80,294/83}.
In such an method, an high initial velocity, however, cannot be obtained because considerable flywheel energy is lost by idle run time before the toy can be set on the floor, and in accelerating the toy from a stationary starting position when flywheel is put on a floor surface and starts to run. On the other hand, in order to concerve flywheel energy, if the energized running toy is pushed ahead strongly by hand, there are troubles such as lack in safety, for example, the running toy may start running in an unexpected direction or falls down.